Lost Weasley
by PuNKyCoWGiRL
Summary: title kinda gives it away, but it's definitely not like semmingly similar stories! I suck at these things, please just r&r.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: not mine. Never will be.  
  
Summary: The title kinda gives it away, but it's not what you think really, it's 100% original.  
  
A/n: I gotts give some credit to fyrie (sp?) who, I think, wrote the eighth weasley, which inspired me to write this.  
  
A/n 2: If you read the summery on my profile for this, there was a typo, Ginny is in her 6th year.  
  
A/n 3: I decided to make Percy a likeable bastard.  
  
They don't know. Why don't I tell them? What they don't know can't hurt them, no matter how much it hurts me. I'm not even supposed to know, but I remember. My own family actually forgot about me. Shows how special I am. But it doesn't surprise me that my family doesn't remember; a lot of memory-blockers were placed on them. I'm not talking about my Sunnydale family; I'm talking about my real family. The family in England. That's right, me, teaser-of-Giles, is British. No matter how hard I try I can't forget. I should probably go back to the beginning.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Mum, Fred and George took my favorite stuffed animal again!" the youngest Weasley yelled, chasing her older brothers through the house.  
  
"Well, dear, what do you expect me to do about it?" her mother said. "You're going to have to start fending for yourself. Really, look how old you've gotten! Nearly a whole five years old already!" By now the whole family was in the kitchen.  
  
"But-" the little girl was abruptly cut off ass the front door flew open to reveal hooded figures with white masks. They were all stupefied before they could react.  
  
"Which one?" one of the intruders asked.  
  
"One of the twin girls!" the leader said, loudly.  
  
~*~ENDFLASHBACK~*~  
  
After that, they took me and placed me with a family in California, America. I didn't remember any of my old life until I was 11. Since then, I've been studying magic - and not just the wand magic the rest of my family uses. Wicca, Celtic magic, Buddhism, just to name a few.  
  
I'm 15 now, and doing the best I can to rid the world of evil. I get little satisfaction from killing demons and vampires, stopping apocalypses, or is that apocoli? We never did figure that out. The reason I don't get much satisfaction? Simple. I'm virtually incapable of feeling, mostly because almost all of my being, heart, soul, body, and mind, is set on revenge.  
  
Revenge on who? Why, Lord Voldemort himself, Luscious Malfoy, all the other Death Eaters. Why? Because they took my family away from me. I miss being the baby of a family. Strangely enough, I miss Percy the most. I don't know why, but I was the only person who he was truly nice to. As far as anyone else was concerned, he's a stuck-up asshole, but with me. I don't know how to explain it. Being the runt of the litter, I always had a lot to live up to. What, with Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny al older than me, a lot was expected of me.  
  
My Sunnydale family will be furious with me, but I won't be here to get yelled at. Why? This summer, in two days to be exact, I'm running away. Though, I guess I should call it going home, because that's what I'm doing. I'm going to England, and I'll be damned if I don't at least speak with Professor Dumbledoor.  
  
Oops, there's the bell, gotta go to lunch, then there's a Scooby meeting during free.  
  
Please r and r! 


	2. not a chapter

I've taken a lot of liberties in plotting future chapters, but for information purposes, what is the earliest age a slayer can be called? I'm too lazy to look it up, so. special kudos in my next chapter to whoever tells me first! Thanks for the reviews on the 1st chap of this story, and special thanks to Sean, my loyal reviewer, who has reviewed all but one chap I've ever posted. Also special thanks to donnatellamarks, just for posting such awesome stories( I'm not kidding, go read all her stories, they're amazing!). And if anyone is going to start inquiring as to whom the lost weasley is, let me head you off at the pass by saying: I'm going to keep all hints to myself for as long as I can, but that'll probably only be 1 or 2 chapters, so just hold your horses!  
  
Also, if anyone is wondering about my other two stories, I'm pretty sure that The New Girl is officially dead, and my muse is more flighty than two thoroughbreds and six Arabs combined when it comes to the Sister Ship.so please if you have any suggestions, I'll consider them all!  
  
So, anyway, back to this story. I'm going to anticipate a few different questions here:  
  
Is this a different version of "The Eighth Weasley"?  
NO!!!!! "The Eighth Weasley" just planted an idea in my brain!  
  
What 'ships are there gunna be?  
To quote Brittany Murphey: "I'll never teeeell.." OK, I'll tell eventually, just not yet.  
  
What 'liberties' have you taken in planning new chaps?  
Well, depending on how early a slayer can be called, all major events during certain time periods are gunna be mentioned. it's all very complicated.  
  
OK, just because I'm nice(which I'm actually not ( ), I'm going to give you a sneak preview..  
  
I'm the only one who remembers. No one else remembers her, so, logically, no one else would realize that it's been exactly eleven years since she was taken.  
She's the reason I am the way I am. But, alas, I would be put in St. Mungo's if I ever told anyone. Her leaving put a hole in my heart, and a bee in my bonnet, figuratively speaking. All these years, I've been an anal- retentive bastard to cover up my pain.  
How I long for the old days. Watching her run around the yard chasing lawn-gnomes and butterflies. Reading her stories by the fire after everyone else had gone to bed.  
My- I mean our- family isn't even speaking to me unless necessary. I can see why. I know I've been especially moody lately, but that's how I get around this time every year. Her birthday, then my birthday, then her capture day. all within weeks of each other. Why am I sad on my birthday? I miss our tradition. Every year on the other's birthday, we would get up before the sun, and mother, as the two go hand-in-hand, and exchange gifts, then go for an hour-long fly out over the countryside. We would get back and sneak into bed just before dawn broke and mother woke up. She was only five, but she was very mature for her age, with no mention of knowledgeable. When I first went to Hogwarts and needed help with homework, one would assume that I would go to the teacher that assigned the work. No, I sent an owl to my baby sister, who was six years younger than me!  
Oh, how I wish I could see her, just once more, to make sure she's alright. To tell her how much I miss her. But I'm not even supposed to know that she ever existed, much less have memories of and want to see her again.  
  
Well, folks, there you have it, sneak preview! Gotts sign off for now, mom's yelling at me to get off the computer and go to bed, it's almost midnight(.  
  
Peace  
  
Hugs  
  
And lotsa love-  
  
Jacey 


	3. ch2

Ok, as promised, major kudos to kellerinablack, thank you for the age of the youngest slayer!now, this chap is going to pick up where the sneak preview left off.  
  
.....Lost Weasley POV  
When I walked into the library for the Scooby meeting, I had no idea how I was going to tell them. They would be mostly angry, I knew that. But they'd never understand. Angel would probably be supportive, but it's like 1:30 in the afternoon, so I'm guessing he's still asleep, not to mention I still don't know where he lives.  
"Hello, " I hear Giles say.  
I automatically reply with a "hi".I'm the first one here. Throwing my bag down on a chair, I lay down on the table, hoping to get rid of the nervous headache I've developed. No such luck.  
Then everyone else got here, but I barely acknowledged when they greeted me. Oh, my God, I can't tell them. yet. Tonight, I'll tell them tonight , during the study session. I hope.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
I shouldn't be out here. My state of mind is so tuned out right now that I wouldn't know there was a vampire in front of me if it, excuse the pun, bit me.  
You would be distracted too. I mean, seriously, I'm leaving for London in less than 36 hours, and I still have to tell my friends that I'm leaving, then try to explain why I'm going. Maybe I should just leave a note, telling them that I went on a last-minute vavcation with mom.no, mom would still be here. There's always dad, he's always on business in Europe. No, then mom would get ahold of him and ask. So, what other options do I have? Tell them I'm going, and why. Tell them I'm going, but leave out why. Or just don't tell them I'm going. I got it. Find Angel, tell him I'm going and why, and ask him to cover for me. That could work, I've already established that he would be the only understanding one.  
Now, I just have to worry about funding. I have an account at Gringott's, but that won't last forever. Oooh, ask daddy! He's always feeling guilty, or pretending to at least, and is constantly offering vacations all over the world. I just need to tell him that I want to go to London, and he'll send me enough money to get a first class plane ticket, stay at a five-star hotel for two months, and shop at all the designer stores everyday!And I totally forgot about my trust fund. Fifteen thousand dollars gets put into my bank account in August. Wow, I'm all set.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Angel POV  
  
God, how am I supposed to tell them? They know about my past, but it'll still be hard. Do I just walk in there and say "I have to go to London to kill a group of vampires that I sired."? That would be a no if I ever heard one.I need a story.  
  
~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~ They were both ripped out of their thoughts.  
As fate(i.e. the writer : ) would have it, they bumped into one another.Apologies died on their lips as they processed who the other was.  
"Wow, Angel, just the vamp I was looking for," the girl said.  
He gave her an inquiring look. "Well, it's a long story, but, maybe we should go, like, elsewhere to talk about it."  
"OK, my apartment's only a couple blocks from here," he replied, turning around to get back to his apartment. "So, can we at least start?"  
"Sure. OK, this is a really long, complicated story, that sounds crazy even on the Hellmouth. So, first of all, I'm British. Don't look so shocked. Well, I was born British, and lived there 'till I was five. And before I go any further with this thing. I'm assuming you know about the wizarding community, right?"  
"Yeah.how do you know about it, muggles aren't supposed to know?" he said, looking at her curiously.  
"All part of the story. OK, so I was born a raised British. Please don't laugh at my name, because not only does it not suit me, but it's totally weird." When he looked at her amusedly, she continued,"OK, so my name now isn't so common, but do you really think Willamina Weasley sounds any better?" Here they paused so that Angel could unlock his apartment door. Inside, she looked around thinking,"So this is Angel's apartment. WOW!"  
"I'm sorry, but to name your daughter Willamina is pure evil,"he said once they were seated comfortably on his couch.  
"Isn't it though? Anyway, about three days before my fifth birthday, Death Eaters stormed my house, placed me with Hank and Joyce, then modified a bunch of memories. I'm not supposed to remember, but I do, and I'm the only one who does." She paused, letting everything she told him sink in.  
"OK, and what exactly did you need me for?" he asked after a moments deliberation.  
"Well, I'm going to London this summer, but I can't tell the gang or my parents why, for obvious reasons, so I need someone open-minded to cover for me." She said in a pleading tone.  
"Wow, that's a relief. I have to go to London this summer to take care of a vamp gang, so you could probably just say that you're going to help me," he said as soon as he got over the shock.  
Now it was her turn to be shocked. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - So, there's another chapter. Please r&r. I like to know what readers think! 


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I am super-sorry to bug you guys with an author's note again, but thiis one is meant to set some things straight. As some of you have figured out, the Lost Weasley is Buffy. And the only Weasley that remembers her is Percy. I'm also super-sorry about the choppiness of my writing, but I was trying to keep it as generic as possible until people started figuring it out.  
  
Now, about those "libeties" I told you I'd taken in the last note. Buffy has been a Slayer since her 14th birthday. She's always lived in Sunnydale, but her dad does live in LA. Before you even ask, she likes Angel, and he likes her, but they aren't together, and, though I'm a diehard B/A 'shipper, they never will be in this story. In fact, Angel, along with the whole Sunnydale crew, kinda just fade into the background except in certain parts.  
  
I know in chapter 1 in the flashback, one of the death eaters calls Buffy and Ginny twind, but they're not, buffy is a year younger than Ginny, they are just always being mistaken as twins, even though they don't look a whole lot alike. Now, I wanna take a poll here, should Buffy go to Hogwarts?If so, should I do the customary thing and put her in Gryffindor, or put her in another house? Then that begs the question, who do I pair her with?  
  
Back to the liberties. Buffy has already fought a lot of stuff, like the Master, the Judge, Darla, the Three, and just about every other nasty beastie in season 1 and part of season 2. I'll probably throw in another monster from later seasons occasionally, just 'cause I can.  
  
Voldemort is dead, I repeat, Voldemort is dead! Sirius is not dead. There are also two other people who aren't dead from Harry Potter, but I don't wanna ruin the surprise.  
  
If I get some feedback asap, it might inspire me to write more. : ) ::hint::hint::  
  
Peace Hugs And lotsa luv- Jacey 


	5. ch 3

Thanks again for putting up with my annoying author's notes, but I just felt that I should tell everyone what's up with the story.  
  
~...~ is thoughts  
  
"Come on, Percy, just one more round?" a four-year-old Willamina Weasley begged her favorite older brother.  
  
~Merlin, why on earth did my parents have to give such a wonderful girl such a horrid name?~ Percy thought idly nodding and setting up another game of wizard's chess. ~For a four-year-old, she has an aptitude for chess.~ He'd just taught her how to play last week, and she could already beat him with the grace and ease that seemed so natural in the small girl. ~I shouldn't be surprised, she's good at almost everything.~The scary thing is, she was. As son as their parents had deemed her 'old enough', she'd gotten on a broom and, in a matter of days, she was beating all her brothers, and sister, in races. Having been helping her mother around the house on a daily basis, she could get anything sparkling clean. when she wants to, and Mother regularly has her cook the family's meals if she has other things to do.  
  
~Merlin will I miss her.~ And he would. Next week he'd be off to Hogwarts, not being able to see his baby sister until Christmas break- which was three and a half months away! She'd taken to spending every moment of her free time with him since his Hogwarts letter came in July. As soon as that owl flew in and dropped of three letters, one for him, one for Charlie, and one for Bill, she'd run up to her and Ginny's room, crying.  
  
"Percy, have you been listening to a word I've said?" he was dragged out of his memories by his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've been. distracted lately," he said, coming back to the real world.  
  
"I've noticed. What has your attention anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said, looking down at his lap.  
  
"Try me," she pressed, clearly annoyed.  
  
He sighed, trying to decide what to say. ~Well, the truth would probably be best.~ "I have a second little sister, but only I remember her."  
  
"You're right. I don't believe you," Penelope said, staring at him as if he'd grown another head.  
  
Meanwhile In SunnyD..  
  
"I forbid you to go," Giles said in a vain attempt to keep his slayer there.  
  
"Do you really think you're going to be able to stop me?" Buffy shot back. She and Angel had gone to the library shortly after their "talk".  
  
"I won't have you flying halfway around the world to take care of a simple group of vampires," the watcher said, getting frustrated.  
  
"This is no simple group of vampires," Angel said,"otherwise, I wouldn't even have brought it up."  
  
"See, Giles, Angel will be there and everything, so it's not like I would be alone. And, you're always saying that I need to broaden my horizons. What better way than going to a whole other country?" she argued, just for the sake of arguing with her watcher one last time before she left.  
  
He must've noticed the wistful look on her face, because he then asked," Why do you really want to go to England so badly?"  
  
Suddenly interested in her feet, she replied,"It's a really long story that I can't tell you. Believe me, I would if I could, but I can't, so I won't." She heard him go into his office and get something out of his desk, then come back out.  
  
After standing there for a moment, he said," Well, if you need a place to stay while you're there. here's the keys to my apartment in Bath. Do try not to ruin it." She looked up at him sharply, not believing her ears. Giles was writing something on a piece of paper. When he was done, he folded it and handed her the paper and keys.  
  
Whatever Buffy had expected, it wasn't this. "Thank you," she said slowly, still staring at the keys.  
  
"It's no trouble, really. I just suspected that if something was that serious and important to you, fighting with you wouldn't help. Please, do check in every now and again." Giles told her.  
  
Looking up, Giles was surprised to see tears in his slayer's eyes. "I've done far too good a job Americanizing you," Buffy said. in a perfect British accent."What?"  
  
"I, um, well. it's rather odd to hear you speaking in a British accent," Giles said, still in shock.  
  
"Well, I am British, I just haven't shown it," she said. At his utterly confused look, she explained," It's all part of the story. I'll write as soon as I get to England. I'll tell you the whole story, but it's weird, even for the hellmouth."  
  
He didn't look convinced, but let it go. "I'll look forward to hearing from you." Buffy then stepped forward and enveloped him in a hug. He was mildly surprised, but hugged his surrogate daughter back.  
  
Well, there's a slightly longer chapter. R&R!!!!!! 


	6. ch 4

ManiacPlea: Yes, Giles has an apartment in bath, as far as I know.  
  
DreamWeaver: The blond thing will all be explained in due time, but it has to do with Molly Weasley's cousin, the accountant that they never talk about.all very complicated.  
  
Paladin3030: It is set after no particular season. Buffy is 15, Ginny is 16, No, Harry hasn't graduated yet, he's in his seventh year, Ginny is in her sixth. For further elaboration, please see the second author's note.  
  
Donnatellamarks: Ya, I got all warm and fuzzy when I read your review. You're welcome, and, I never thought I would EVER say this but. TAKE ME AS AN EXAMPLE!UPDATE! sorry, but I think you need to start sending your muses to AA meetings, they obviously are out drinking way too much for you to not be updating, if that makes any sense what-so-ever.  
  
A/N: I'm having a lot of controversy over which house Buffy should be in and who she should be paired with. The whole Buffy/Harry thing is WAY overdone, but I don't want to put Buffy with Draco, because I like Draco/Hermione, and, for obvious reasons, I can't exactly put B with Ron, cuz that would just be.uhg. But I think I've got a good solution to all my problems, well at least as far as the relationships are concerned.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I'm trying to make my chaps more length-y. I'll shut up now.  
  
~ + ~  
  
"What the hell is that stuff?" Angel asked tentatively looking at the puke-yellow potion in the glass that Buffy was insisting he take. "There is no way I'm drinking that."  
"Fine, if you really want to turn to dust on the airplane, go right ahead. I'm just trying to help you out bud." Buffy said, shrugging her shoulders.  
"Uh, Buff, what exactly IS in that potion?"Xander asked, suddenly feeling very sorry for Angel.  
"Do you really want to know? 'Cause I'll tell ya," Buffy said, not so subtlely hinting that he didn't want to know.  
"Uuuuh.no thanks," he replied, looking slightly green at the thought.  
"OK, better question, what does it do?" Willow asked curiously.  
"It's a simple potion that makes oneself impervious to anything harmful, including sun-rays, for 24 hours. It was originally only for one hour, but with some simple additions and changes of proportions and ingredients, I've changed that time limitation, thus enabling Angel to make this trip without fitting into an ashtray at the end." Buffy said. Everyone was shocked at this revelation. They absolutely couldn't believe that not only could Buffy 1.) say so many long words correctly, 2.) make a potion (since she's so horrible at cooking), and 3.) alter an existing potion to create a whole new potion, much less one so powerful. At their blank looks, she continued, " What are you all staring at?"  
"Buffy, do you have any idea how complicated and precise potion making is? That aside, to alter a potion safely and successfully is nearly impossible. How long did you work on this?" Giles said, absolutely amazed.  
"About Five and a half months, after I was called, of course, But since Merrick. well, I always keep some handy," she told her watcher sadly. The death of her first watcher was still a sore spot.  
"I'm not taking it," Angel said stubbornly, looking at the liquid as if it was going to attack him.  
"I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you what's in it, you'll take it.not necessarily in that order, of course" the small blond girl said.  
Nodding, Angel took the potion from her and downed it in one gulp. Putting the vial back on the table, he looked at her expectantly.  
"If you must know. well, I warned ya. 4 newt eyes, two leaves of dried mandrake, three freely given hairs of a unicorn, one rat spleen, and, just for kicks, an Everlasting Gobstopper, and, let me tell you, they aren't everlasting," she listed easily," there were a few other things too, but, well, you really wouldn't appreciate me telling you."  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ +~ IN ENGLAND, HEATHROW AIRPORT  
  
"It wasn't that bad." A small blond teenager said to her companion.  
"Easy for you to say, you been on those things before." Afore- mentioned companion said.  
As the two continued to bicker, I was trying to figure out why that girl looked so farmilliar. She looked too young to be one of my old schoolmates, but she looked too old to not be in her sixth or seventh year. And she was American.  
"Oh, just shut the bloody hell up, Angel," the girl said in a British accent. OK, so she may or may not be American.  
"It still freaks me out to hear you talk like that," the tall, dark- haired man with her said, Irish brogue in his voice, ghost of a smile upon his lips.  
The girl giggled upon hearing his accent. "Well, I've never heard you use your native accent either, but I like yours better." she replied, grinning herself. "We should probably get to the Leaky Cauldron, it'll be filling up fast. Apparently there's some kind of Ministry convention going on this weekend."  
~ So she's a witch, maybe I do know her. ~ Percy Weasley thought as he watched the two leave the airport. For some reason, the American Minister of Magic insisted on arriving by airplane. I offered to come pick them up and escort them to the Leaky Cauldron to get settled before their conference with Minister Fudge.  
  
~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ THE LEAKY CAULDRON  
  
"Well, this is it," Buffy said, stepping up to the ruddy, run-down tavern in between a book shop and a record store.  
"I haven't been into this place since. well, it was a long time ago," Angel said, not exactly remembering the last time he was here.  
Walking inside, some of the patrons of the bar looked at them curiously. Buffy'd expected as much, she was wearing Muggle clothes instead of robes. So was Angel, but that's just because he refused to wear robes unless absolutely necessary.  
"Well, if it isn't some Muggle-loving foreigners," a man to their left said. The man was tall, about the same height as Angel, with long, white-blond hair.  
Before Angel could say anything, Buffy responded in her most haughty voice," Actually, I'm far from being a foreigner, Mr. Malfoy."  
All around her, there were looks of suspision and curiosity. Who is this girl? was what almost everyone was thinking. All Angel was thinking was How does she know him? Yet, once again before anyone could question her, she turned to the man behind the bar and said," Two rooms please."  
  
~~~~~~~~~' there you have it. I hope it was more lengthy than previous chapters. R&r!!! 


	7. In Loving Memory

//.// = song  
  
I wrote this song for a good friend of mine. She was found dead in her bathroom two days ago. She was a cutter. It's a true story. everything that happened in the song. I got the idea from a story("Lust at Second Sight", by Kio), there's a little rhyme at the very end of the first chapter, it's what helped me write this song. I'm just posting this to try to help someone in a similar situation. I don't want anyone else to end up like she did.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
// I'm gunna draw a picture  
  
I'll draw it with a twist  
  
I'll draw it with a razor blade  
  
I'll draw it on my wrist  
  
And as I draw that picture,  
  
A river will appear  
  
And as I watch that river flow,  
  
My troubles disappear.  
  
My mommy's never home,  
  
My daddy's dead and gone  
  
Kids at school make fun of me,  
  
But I just sing a song,  
  
The song I sing is simple,  
  
It helps relieve the stress,  
  
I don't sing it for nobody else,  
  
It gets things off my chest,  
  
I'm gunna draw a picture,  
  
I'll draw it with a twist,  
  
I'll draw it with a razor blade,  
  
I'll draw it on my wrist,  
  
And as I draw that picture,  
  
A river will appear,  
  
And as I watch that river flow,  
  
My troubles disappear,  
  
My mommy found out,  
  
Just the other day,  
  
A teacher saw my pretty pictures,  
  
They took me away,  
  
They took me to a hospitol,  
  
They took me to a shrink,  
  
Shrink asked, "Why?"  
  
I said, "Why do you think?"  
  
I like to draw pictures,  
  
I draw them with twists,  
  
I draw them with razor blades,  
  
I draw them on my wrists,  
  
When I draw these pictures,  
  
Rivers do appear,  
  
And as I watch these rivers flow,  
  
My troubles disappear,  
  
Now my mom won't let me  
  
Anywhere near a knife,  
  
I can't even shave my legs  
  
Without being supervised,  
  
Mommy found the dagger,  
  
Underneath my bed,  
  
Then she took my scissors away,  
  
The next day she found me dead.//  
  
In loving memory of Veronica. I wish it didn't have to end this way. 


	8. ch 5

Tigerfanfrv: Buffy is going to England because she's the lost weasley, no willow is not British, Buffy is.This is a fairly Buffy-centric fic.  
  
Thanks to all who review, but I'm too lazy to write back to every one of you : ).  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"Glad to see the Malfoys are still so well thought of," Angel said in an uncharacteristically sarcastic tone.  
"Well, if someone kidnapped you and dropped you in another country, with a new family, and a buttload of new memories, you'd love 'em too," came the smart-ass reply. Angel and Buffy were in her room, as he had already dropped his bag in his room next door.  
"He's the one that kidnapped you?!" Angel said unbelievingly(A/N: Is unbelievingly a word?).  
"One and the same. And he actually thought that Ginny and I were twins! Talk about blond." Buffy told him unenthusiastically as she flopped ungracefully down on her bed.  
"And Ginny is...?" he asked, suddenly curious about the life this girl had led before Sunnydale.  
"Older sister," was the only answer he got. He wasn't expecting a full profile or anything, but she didn't elaborate any further, as he had hoped. Oh well, if she didn't want to talk about her family, that was her business and he wasn't going to push.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
What neither of them knew was that someone was just outside the door and had accidentally heard that little snippet of conversation. ~ It's a good thing I'll be here for awhile, it sounds like these two are up to something. Wait, did she say she was kidnapped?!?! Oh, I really must investigate this further. ~ Percy's thoughts trailed off as he heard the conversation continue.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So, what do you plan to do? If your family really doesn't remember you, you can't very well just show up on their doorstep," the man said.  
"I honestly was avoiding thinking about it. There are a few things I could do, but before I decide, I have to get to Hogwarts," she said with a sigh.  
"Why? And how are you going to get there? Sneak onto the Hogwarts express?" Angel said.  
"That's another thing that I could do a lot of different ways. Sneaking onto the Express was actually near the top of the list. Floo powder, portkey, brooms, apperate into Hogmeade then walk, just owl Dumbledoor and have him meet me here, The possibilities are fairly endless," Buffy said wearily. "But for now, I was just planning on staying here and keeping watch for the fam, you know, just to make sure everyone's alright."After a moments silence, she continued," We should probably both get new wands, I mean, we ARE so close to Diagon Alley."( A/N: Did you ever notice that Diagon Alley is a play on diagonally? Just a little tidbit. Kinda of like in Finding Nemo, in the tank, Mt. Wannahockalugi. gunna shut up now.)  
"Exactly how much family do you have anyway?" Agel asked, chuckling at her already-incessant need to shop.  
"There were ten total, including me, but that's not counting Ma's first cousin, the accountant, but we never talk about him." At his raised eyebrow, she continued," They were mad because I got his hair. Everyone else in the family has hair like Willow's. The cousin and I were the ONLY ones with another color hair in, like, 42 generations."  
"How'd that happen?"  
"Beats me. I guess I've just always been a rebel," Buffy stated with a smile. "We should go down and get wands before the Alley gets too crowded."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Hearing the odd pair get up, Percy quickly scampered into his room across the hall. ~ Interesting, very interesting. ~ He listened quietly by the door until he was sure that they had gone downstairs into the pub. He quickly put on his cloak and followed them down. ~ Could it really be her?~ It was true that there had only been two non-redheads in his family for 42 generations, but the rest of the family only knew of one. And there were 9 in his family now, not including in-laws, Harry, or Hermione. So, with Mina, that would be 10. Merlin, if there was anything to do with good on this earth, he was sure he'd just found his long-lost sister. 


End file.
